Demon's Dream
by Lady Katsaya
Summary: Nora has been released! But what if there is someone who can reseal him and gain his heart? Enter Kat Tishigiri, a girl of immeasurable power and as much beauty. Nora is in for a shocker.... R&R My first story. Rated M for violence, blood and sex later.
1. Chapter 1: New Power

Demon's Dream: A Nora story

The Dark Liege was confused. It was said that only the mighty and destructive Cerberus was more powerful than she was, but in front of her sat a girl of about 15 who had as much power as Nora. Nora was the ever-angry Cerberus of legend; always causing trouble for the Dark Liege. 'Just maybe…'thought the Dark Liege. "So, where has your family been hiding? With all that power, I would imagine that we would have noticed you long ago." The girl smiled sweetly, tilting her head. "We decided that showing our power was not the best way to do things. I mean why reveal a secret weapon before due time?" Dark Liege smiled. The girl was smart and respectful at the same time. Kain entered silently and waited to gain Dark Liege's attention. She smiled and turned to him. "Yes, what is it Kain?" The girl turned to look at him and he was momentarily stunned. She had soft pink colored hair and iced mint bangs, one bright magenta eye and one sparkling sea-green eye and her human form seemed perfect. How could one so young master her human form so well? He pondered, turning to Dark Liege. "Your Hellishness, we have received news on Sir Nora." "Yes, and?" Kain hesitated for only a second. "The contract has been broken. When he and Sir Kazuma went to see the Advisor, the seal was destroyed." Dark Liege bristled and stood, walking to her window. "How did this happen? What are we to do now?!" The girl spoke quietly. "Well, if you would allow me to do so, I could go and reseal Nora." Dark Liege and Kain turned to look at her in surprise. "A-are you sure?" The girl nodded and smiled. "It's a very simple process, really." The Dark Liege nodded. "Oh, silly me! Tee hee… I almost forgot to introduce our guest. Kain, this is Kat Tishigiri. She is as powerful as Nora!" Dark Liege giggled as Kat bowed to Kain. "Pleased to meet you. " Kat turned and stepped to the center of the room, light glowing under her feet. "Have fun!" Dark Liege said, waving rather happily as Kat disappeared from view.

After Kat had disappeared completely from view, Dark Liege turned to Kain, a look of confusion on her face. "I'm wondering…should I have sent her alone? We don't know what she's capable of yet and we never told her what Nora looks like…" Kain just stood there. He was used to seeing her panic, but his mind kept wandering to the young demon that had just left. What did she say her last name was? Tishi… "Ah! I know her family!" he exclaimed, startling the Dark Liege. "Y-you do?" Kain nodded. "My family has been friends with theirs for quite some time. I was supposed to hire the youngest daughter today to work in our house. That must be the reason she showed up today." Kain sweat dropped as he heard Dark Liege chuckle, a devious look on her face. "Was she going to be working in your wing of the house, my dearest Kain? Oh, I could just imagine! It's a late night for her and she's just finished dusting…something, whatever is in your house. So she turns to you and says; "Oh, young master Kain, is there anything else you require of me for the night?" You turn to her and say; "Yes, I request that you stay with me tonight." "Oh, young master, I could never! That would be…" She's tearing up and you hold her in your arms, leaning your face closer and closer…Oh, the humanity!" By this time, the Dark Liege has a full on nose bleed and is blushing as her imagination continues out of control. Kain, on the other hand, is completely red in the face and shaking his head. Sometimes this job didn't pay enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Can't we all just get along?

**Yay! Edit time! Owwot, owwot! -dances around-**

**Kazuma: -sighs, hitting me on the head with a book- Get to the point, you incessant girl.**

**Ouch, hehe! XP Any who, sorry for the belated wait. Everybody was telling me that my chapters were too short, so I decided to lengthen them. I hope this is good and if not, I will make it longer once again. I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! GRAWR!**

**Nora: Forgive her, she had too much candy today. -uses an earthquake spell on me-**

**Eek! -falls into the ground-**

**Katsaya: Hehe, please keep reading. We appreciate you taking your time to read our little spot of randomness.**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading! -bows-**

* * *

Kazuma sat staring at Nora, the ever-present blank stare on his face. Nora was getting angrier as the seconds passed. Finally, he had had enough.

"Dammit! Why do you keep staring at me? Am I that interesting to you?"

Kazuma replied curtly, his dark eyes surveying the hell spawn with slight (Very slight) interest.

"Well, now that "I Forbid" doesn't work, it'll be fun to see what you do. Plus I just think you'll be as stupid as ever."

Nora was about to retort when a bright light surrounded them. Nora looked up and only saw pure white before he felt a sharp pain on his chest. Kazuma sat staring at the girl who had suddenly appeared and was now sitting on Nora's chest, looking rather dazed at the moment.

"So, another demon I presume? Hope you're not like the others…"

Kat shook her head and looked around. Nora, on the other hand, was being suffocated by something large and soft. He reached up and grabbed it, pushing and leaning up. He was shocked as he looked into the face of a girl around his age that was looking like she had just been violated. Kazuma smirked and pointed to Nora's hands.

"Look down…"

Nora looked down and turned red. He had accidentally grabbed her breasts and still had his hands on them. Kat was shaking.

"W-why you…"

–SMACK! -

Nora sat later, pressing an ice pack to his head. Kazuma sat across from him as Kat sat at the window.

"Well, she hit you hard…"

Kazuma said as he chuckled, drinking from his Cola. Nora growled and lifted the pack, gently touching the lump that had grown to an incredible size on his head.

"She didn't have to hit so hard…"

Kat growled from the window.

"Well, you deserved it…"

Nora turned and glared at her.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

Kat stood and walked over, facing him.

"That wasn't an accident! You just wanted to cop a feel!"

Nora and Kat both turned and stormed off, steaming. Her anger subsided quickly and she soon returned to the ever stoic Kazuma and a still angry Nora. He glared at her, still hurt.

"What? Come back to hit me again?"

She cringed from the venom in his words, tears welling up in her eyes. He blinked then stood, walking over to her.

"H-hey, I didn't mean it… Why are you crying? I'm sorry!"

Kazuma sighed, tossing aside his empty can and picking up a new one.

"You made her cry. How mean of you."

Nora looked back and forth between them, looking flustered.

"Wha? I, uh, huh? NOOOOO! STOP PICKING ON ME!"

Kat jumped, looking at him. Her eyes were wide as he sat down, sighing.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't like being hit. I'm choked and beaten by that fucking BULLY (He glares at Kazuma) over there everyday, so I lost my temper. Can you forgive me?"

Kat smiled gently, knelling in front of him. Nora looked up and scuttled back quickly in shock of how close her face was. "She giggled as he hit his head on the table.

"I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing so sincerely. "

Her face grew serious as she helped him up.

"But now I must tell you why I am here."

* * *

**Nora: -walks in, looking at me as I sleep on the floor- God, she's hopeless. I guess I'll do it. Thank you to all who reviewed and read our novel, we love your attention.**


	3. Update

Me: -Sobs, sporting several large lumps place one atop the other, clothes tattered and burnt- I-I'm sorry *hic* to have been silent for so long. T-that meanie beat me up!

Kazuma: -smacks me on the head again with no restraint, sending me sprawling- What did I tell you?! Look, this dumb bimbo went off and forgot, ok?

Me: Uh...UWAHHHH! I'M SORRY! WAHHHH!

Nora: Jeez, Kazuma. Lighten up.

Kazuma: You want some of this too, don't you, dog?

Nora: Bring it, you fucking bully!

Kat: -sighs and bows- Please forgive us. Expect a new chapter before the month is over. We still love all of our supporters and ask your forgiveness. Thank you

*room is filled with the sound of fighting and crying*

Me: My head is bleeding! Wahhh! 


End file.
